Not the First Time
by Trayn
Summary: When Dark's pinned down by Krad how does he plan on getting away? Oneshot, may add another lemon later. Warning! Yaoi. cruddy summery I know but it's a oneshot. Not much to talk about.


The phantom thief found it amazing how the police seemed to try so hard only in vain. The only one he ever had to look out for was Satoshi and lately he wasn't even a problem.

Dark had reached his destination and looked at the artifact in front of him. It was a beautifully hand carved knife. He quickly removed it from its case without trouble for a better look. It had a gold handle; the blade was made from platinum and had gone dull over the ages. Dark put the knife away at his belt and was about to leave when he felt two arms circle around his waist. The hands slid slowly down to his hips; the thought of where else they may wander sent a shiver of pleasure up the thief's spine.

The blonde holding him let out a small chuckle at Dark's response to the touch as he pulled the lithe body closer to his own. The blonde put his lips so close to the thief's ear that when he whispered "Miss me?" his lips brushed against his ear lobe causing Dark's breathing to stop for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes," the blonde said moving his lips down to Dark's neck kissing him softly. He could feel his other half's body tense under his touch, but only for a moment before relaxing back into the blonde. Dark tilted his neck to the side giving the demon more access and let out a moan as he bit and licked at the soft flesh offered so willingly to him.

Dark hadn't noticed how his hands automatically went to the blonde's still at his hips until one started to make it's way up the thief's shirt. Finally coming back to his senses he realized they were still right in front of his well known target so the chances of an officer coming by were more than probable. "Krad, not here," he said turning around in the arms still holding him close to his other half. Their hips rubbing against one another as Krad's hands were now on Dark's ass. The thief looked into the piercing gold eyes that stared back into his own. "Not here," he repeated before pushing away gently and taking the blonde's hand leading him to the stairs and to the roof.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. The first time was about two weeks ago in this same museum.

* * *

--Two weeks ago.--

Dark had successfully stolen the earrings and made his way up to the roof without a problem. It had been easy enough until he was pounced on by Krad. He landed roughly on his back; the blonde managed to get his arms pinned above his head controlling Dark's upper half but the thief wrapped his legs around Krad's torso giving him some control over the blonde's lower half. Dark made sure he had a firm grip on the other causing their groins to rub roughly against each other. Krad took in a short, startled gasp at the touch. Dark smirked at this as he discovered how he could get the angelic demon off him. The thief moved his face closer to the blonde's as he whispered seductively "Want some more?" Dark rubbed their hips together more aggressively this time. Krad opened his mouth as he gasped letting Dark slip his tongue into his mouth as their mouths' met in a kiss. The blonde didn't resist at first, he didn't react at all; it wasn't for a few seconds that he realized what was happening when he bit down hard on the invading tongue. The sudden sharp pain got the thief to lay his head back down between his arms. He could taste his own blood as he smirked up at the demon, "so you like it rough huh?"

Krad released Dark's arms to move his face as far away from the thief's as he could while his hips were still held in place by Dark's legs. Dark took this chance, quickly pushing himself up and the blonde down on to the ground so he was now straddling and holding the bewildered demon's arms above his head.

Dark knew this was probably when he should just knock the shocked demon out and make his getaway but something was holding him there. Curiosity? Wanting to tease the blonde some more? Both reasonable possibilities. Or was it the fact that he could feel all his blood flowing south and that Krad's already had? Dark leaned down pressing his lips against the blonde's, kissing him, his tongue begging for entrance into the other's mouth.

Krad didn't know what to think, what to do. He did know that this felt amazing, though was that really something he should be thinking about with the phantom thief? He could feel his other half's soft lips kissing his own and he let him in, his tongue exploring his mouth. The blonde demon could taste blood along with a unique flavor that sent shivers up and down his spine, a flavor that could only be described as Dark. He could feel the thief pressing his hips against his own, how his pants were growing too tight. Krad arched his hips into Dark's, grinding his groin against the thief's gaining a low groan as the kiss was broken, both left gasping for air.

The thief was amazed at how willing and eager Krad was. Leaning down Dark placed a chased kiss on the demon's lips before kissing down his jaw line. Down his neck. He started taking Krad's shirt off slowly as he nipped and licked at the velvet skin of the demon's chest. He could feel and hear the blonde's breaths becoming more shallow and filled with need. Need for him, for the thief.

His shirt was now completely off and lying off somewhere to the side as Dark sucked and bit one of his nipples causing him to let out moans of pleasure. Realizing his hands were once again free he pulled the thief up and kissed his lips roughly before he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. He could feel Dark's tongue fighting for dominance, his hands getting tangled in the blonde hair and his hips grinding against his own as Krad fumbled, trying to take Dark's shirt off.

Dark broke the kiss, both needing air anyway, and ripped off his shirt. He sat on the blonde's hips, looking down at him lying under him. Golden eyes stared back at him, groping his bare chest. He eagerly wanted to just fuck Krad right then and there. For once, the demon looked so vulnerable and needy. It wasn't until Dark heard something he never thought he'd hear that he actually thought he might get to have his way with the blonde.

"I want you. I need you." the angelic demon said barely above a whisper as he looked at the lust filled eyes of the phantom thief. He felt strong hands run teasing nails down his abdomen until they reached his pant line. Krad then let out a gasp of relief his pants were pulled down freeing his erection and leaving him completely naked with Dark kneeling between his wide spread legs. The blonde leaned forward kissing the thief and pushing him down on to his back. His hands groped the lithe body as he pulled off the other's pants. Krad then leaned down between his legs and took the thief into his mouth receiving a loud deep moan from him.

"Wait, what--?" Dark had been surprised enough at everything else but this just topped it off.

Krad stopped and looked up at Dark for a moment before saying, "This will make it easier, right?" He saw the thief nod, dumbfounded. The blonde once again bent down and licked him causing Dark to moan again. He sucked the hard shaft and could taste the other's pre cum. Krad didn't continue for long, he could tell Dark would cum soon if he did.

Dark leaned back up and looked at the blonde who was leaning up himself. Both had hungry, lustful looks in their eyes which mirrored their demonic image. Dark pulled Krad into an aggressive kiss as their tongues fought for dominance neither winning nor losing. As they ravaged each other's mouths the blonde cried out into the kiss as Dark put a finger into the tight entrance, then another; stretching the demon as he broke the kiss and cried out in pain. The thief placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he removed his fingers spreading the blonde's legs and entering him slowly, despite his instinct to just drive in, he was gentle. He began to pick up speed, Krad whimpering a bit underneath him. His nails were digging into Dark's back in pain until an incredible sensation flooded throughout his body and he cried out in pleasure, his nails piercing the thief's skin, drawing blood. Dark continued to hit that sweet spot as he sped up his thrusts, his hand wandered down between their bodies to Krad's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Their moans and cries went unheard to everyone but themselves, their sweaty bodies melting into each other, the summer heat nothing to the heat their bodies were making. Both were reaching the edge, Krad then yelled in ecstasy as he came all over Dark's chest just as the thief released inside the blonde.

They were lying flat, breathing heavily. Dark slowly pulled himself out and collapsed beside Krad on his side. They looked at each other as gold met violet eyes. Their hair was stuck to their faces with sweat. The thief could taste the blood in mouth from the wound that still hadn't had a chance to heal and the blood trickling down his back from the new wounds.

Krad couldn't believe what had just happened. He had practically just begged for sex from the man he had sworn to kill. He could still taste him; his blood, his cum, the taste that could only be Dark. He didn't want to ask for more but he knew he would need it again. By the look in the thief's eyes it didn't seem he'd have to ask; Dark was going to need it again as well.

* * *

--Present.--

When they reached the roof Dark turned around to face Krad only to be roughly shoved on to the ground and quickly straddled. The blonde ground his hips against his other half's and smirked as he let out a low moan. The thief looked up at him asking his question with his eyes. Krad ran his hands up and down the toned torso as he leaned down and whispered into the thief's ear, "I'm on top this time, Phantom."


End file.
